Kerri's Pov of Angela's Ashes
by Skygirl
Summary: Ttitle say it all. Story's all about Kerri


                    Kerri's POV Of:_Angela's Ashes _

**Disclaimer:BMW and all the characters belong to Michael Jacobs and ABC. Except of course the lovable Kerri who is mine and kinda-sorta my sister (Note to all of you lovers of obsidian blue we have a kind of joint custody over Kerri. Please don't flame me.) So don't even think of using her or we'll cyber kick your ass! Thankyou come again!**

**Timeline: The collage episodes, the second to last to be exact.**

**Note:I know I have bad spelling and I don't care!**

            Kerri Mathews sat in the student union flipping through a magazine.

Her boyfriend Jack Newman came over and plopped down next to her with a big grin on his face.

"What....?" she asked warily closing the 'zine.

"I am a genius," he said simply.

"Who's been telli'n you lies?" (Kerri sure has a cryptic sense of humor, huh?)

            He gave her a strange look and shook his head.  "Anyways...I'm going to start the biggest, best, new thing in my life!"  Kerri quirked her eyebrow.

"And that would be ....?"

"Jack dot com!"

            She looked at him for a moment then burst into laughter. 

"Um, hello? You're my girlfriend here. Your suppose to be positive!" Jack said indignantly.

"Oh, I'm positive. Positive your going to fail."

            "Kerri I can't believe you have no faith in me."

"Jack, I have faith in you. It's just websites are risky."

"You sound like my dad."

"Maybe he's right."

            They stared at each other a moment and then Jack got up to leave.

Kerri shook her head as she watched him leave. These little fights seem to be happening a lot lately. Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Speak please," Kerri said.

"Kerri, this is Mrs.Watson." Mrs. Watson was an old friend of Nanna Booboo's. She owns a coffee shop in New York that she wanted to get rid of. Kerri thought it was the perfect thing for her. She loved the little shop.

"Hi, how are things?"

"Good, good. But I was wondering if you were still interested in buying the shop?"

"Yes, totally!" Kerri exclaimed. "Er- yeah I'd love that." _Calm down, Ker, she thought._

            "Great. We'll I'll just fax you the papers and you can sign them and mail me the check."

"Oh, thankyou so much Mrs. Watson. I'll- I'll never forget this." She hung up lightly bouncing in her seat. Eric walked in and noticed his bubbly younger cousin.

"Kerri, it's Kerri. Hey Kerri," he said in a rush sitting down next to her. "Why so happy? Little love visit from Jack?"

            "No but I do have good news. Nana BooBoo's friend Mrs. Watson is going to sell me her coffee shop!"

"Oooh croissant's!" Kerri laughed a little and nodded.

"Hey you wanna work for me?" she asked.

"We'll  I really don't know that much about coffee," he commented. Kerri looked him up and down. He was wearing his student union uniform.

            "Um, Eric," she motioned to his uniform, and then the coffee house surroundings around them.

"Oh yeah!" he said. "Hehehe...I forgot. Sure!" with that he got up to leave and started to work again. Kerri shook her head and too, got up to leave.

            Out in the courtyard she saw Shawn sitting by himself slowly turning his coffee. He looked sad, and rested his head on one hand.

"Shawn, what's a matter?" she asked going to set by him. He sighed long and hard before answering and leaned both elbows on the table.

"Angela's father wants her to go to Europe with him," he moaned.

            "Oh, Shawn," she said sympathetically. "What's she going to do?"

"I'm guessing' go." Kerri winced. _Stupid question, she thought._

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"What can I do? Cory thinks I should let her go through her cycle or whatever. But maybe I should tell her to stay?" Shawn looked at her hopefully.

            Kerri swallowed hard. It always hurt her to see Shawn and Angela together, but now he wanted her to give him advice? She wasn't prepared for that.

"I....think you should let her make this descion on her own." _I am insane._

            "Oh my God you agree with Cory? That has never happened before," he commented with a laugh.

"Yeah pretty shocking," she agreed.

"So do you think she'll stay?" _She'd be crazy not to._

            "I think she'll do what's best for you two. But I don't see how she could not stay," Kerri told him honestly.

"Yeah, 'cause she loves me," he said shaking his finger at her.

"Right," Kerri said shaking a finger at him too.

"Good. So I think I'm gonna spend some time with her, so she remembers how much she does."

            Kerri nodded a little as he got up. He surprised her though when he leaned down to hug her.

"Thanks Ker. You made me fell lots better." Kerri was too shocked to say anything so she just hugged back. Then he smiled a little and left to find Angela. Shaking her head she decided that she should spend some time with her boyfriend too.

                        *                                  *                                  *

            Kerri knocked lightly on Jack's door and opened it at the same time. He looked up at her from the kitchen.

"Hi," she said sheepishly.

"Hi." Seeing he still wasn't happy to see her she decided to pull out the big gun.

Pulling the box out from behind her back she held it out and walked to him.

            He took it from her cautiously and opened it. He pulled a little stuffed bear sitting at a computer out of it. Jack looked at her curiously and she put on her best doe-eyed look.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," he waved his hand leaning against the counter. "My dad won't lend me the money anyway. In fact he refuses to give me any money now that I'm graduating."

"Oh Jack that's awful. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. This isn't what I'm about, Jack's not poor!" he cried in desperation.

Kerri shook her head at his mournful tone.

"Can I can make you feel better?" Kerri asked playfully.  He looked down at the table pouty.

"You can try."

Kerri smiled again and leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the lips, sliding her hand behind his neck to deepen it.

"How's that?" she asked pulling back. Jack pretended to think for a moment.

"Sorry, didn't help." He walked away toward the couch when Kerri caught up and pushed him down on it so he was sitting. Jack was about to protest when she slid onto his lap and slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully. (Can't you just here the whoop's of the audience?) He slid his arms around her waist and kissed back running his hands up and down her back. Kerri shivered in pleasure.

"How 'bout now?" she asked breaking the kiss.

"Mmmm...No talking kissing now," he said leaning in to kiss her again. But ofcourse the door burst open, Cory charging in. Kerri and Jack parted relunctantly.

"Oh look it's my amazing bad timing cousin," Kerri quipped flopping down next to Jack.

"Is Shawn here?" he asked. Kerri looked around the apartment.

"If he is he's picked up the amazing ability to blend very well with his surroundings."  

Cory glared at her then clapped his hands.

"Good so that gives us time to plan, so he won't know."

"Plan?" asked Jack looking at Kerri. " It's never good when Cory has a plan"

Kerri nodded looking back at Cory.

"We're going to put Shawn and Angela together so they stick," he said excitedly.

"Like a sticking couple! Just like me and Topanga," he said proudly.

"Uh-huh," Kerri said nodding. "Cory where is Topanga?"

He looked confused. "School?" Kerri smirked looking at Jack. She knew Topanga had gone to her interveiw in New York. But Cory, obviously didn't.

"Anyway. What we're going to do is I'm going to make sure Shawn knows he can't let Angela leave. And you are going to make sure Angela knows she can't live without Shawn." Kerri and Jack exchanged a look. Standing Kerri shoved her hands in her pockets and faced Cory.

"I'm not  going to do that Cor."

"Huh?" he asked squinting at her in a funny way, his brow furrowed.

"This is something we," Kerri pointed back and forth between them. "Need to stay out of. I'm sure they both know what's at risk. But they're both smart and will make the right choice."_ Yeah, Kerri. He'll believe that._

"You're serious?" Cory demanded. He didn't let her answer as he jumped in. "Oh I see! You have that little tiff with Angela and you won't even help two people stay together! Oh excuse me for trying to help my friends."  He brushed past her to leave.

"Nu-huh!" she exclaimed grabbing his arm. "You are not even going to blame this on me!"

"Well y-"

"Well nothing Cory. It's not my fault you have some freaky relationship complex were you have to be sure a certain two people have to be together! And excuse me for not being your super partner 'cause I usually help you with stupid stuff like this!"

"But-"

"No Cory! For once can't you just give things a rest? It's not going to do you any good to interfere." They were both silent for a moment. The Cory turned to leave again. He stopped at the door.

"Maybe I would have a little more faith in relationships if you had stayed when Shawn needed you. I don't want to see him like he was when you left again," he told her before he left. Kerri sat down with a heavy sigh next to Jack. _God I screw up everything, she thought resting her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack luckily said nothing, just put his arms around her._

Kerri vaguely realized she had come here to comfort Jack, not the other way around.

                        *                                  *                                  *

The next day Kerri and Jack were in the student union drinking coffee and saw Angela and Shawn enter. Angela went up to the counter to get the drinks and Kerri , surprising herself followed.

"Hi Angela," Kerri chirped. Angela turned around.

" Hi," Angel said. Kerri shoved her hands into her pockets trying to think of something to say.

"So Europe huh?"

"Yeah, I'm really excited."

"Huh-uh,"  Kerri said slowly. "Can you speak French?"

"Um no...."

"Well can't go then!"

"Huh.....?" Angela looked confused as she picked up her coffee.

"Yeah, 'cause you'll be way to confused when you're there and that'll be way to much stress," Kerri rushed.

"I..."Angela began.

"Trust me Angela. Learning new languages in the country you're going to be in is way to stressful. You should just stay here," Kerri pointed to the ground emphatically. Then she looped her arm around Angela's neck and lead her towards the couch.

"European people are way to snotty anyway. I'm my aunt Fiona....."

"Kerri, did Shawn put you up to this?" Angela demanded stepping away from her.

"Angela," Kerri said in mock anger. "How could you even think I would do Shawn's dirty work ?" Angela stared at her moment, doubtful.

"Cory did then." Kerri looked down at the floor and kicked it a bit.

"Yeah..." she said sheepishly.

Angela eyed her, looking a little miffed. "Well." She said. "You can tell Shawn to stop it--and as for Cory, tell him to mind his own business." She snapped.

"Uh..." Kerri started to say.

"If I wanna go to Europe, it's my descion, not theirs." She looked pretty pissed. "Now, excuse me, I have some packing to do." With that, she pivoted and stalked off.

"Well." Kerri said aloud. "That went well, didn't it?"

"No it didn't," she heard from behind her. Kerri winced.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you were'nt going to do this. You said it was her descion."

"Ah.... I....  Cory made me!" she said looking as innocent as possible.

"Kerri you just can't stay out of Shawn's business can you?" he demanded.

"Ofcourse I can, his business just can't stay away from me!" she exclaimed.

"Man, you two," he threw his hands up and stomped towards the door.

"What?" Kerri demanded following out onto the courtyard. "What about us?"

"You're my girlfriend not his!" Kerri looked at him like he was crazy.

"Kay I know that but do you?" 

"What's that mean?"

"Well you and the Am- er, Rachel still hang out," she said stumbling over her words.

"Stop calling her the Amazon!" he yelled.

"Stop acting like I'm cheating on you !" They stared at each other a moment then started talking at once.

"I-"

"You-" They stopped and then they both started laughing.

"This isn't working," Kerri said her laughter subsiding.

"Yeah," Jack said turning serious. "So what do we do?"

"What can we do?" Kerri said. Then she stepped forward and hugged Jack kissing him lightly on the lips. "Good-bye Jack." He nodded and hugged her a moment.

"Bye," He murmured as she walked away.

                        *                                  *                                  *

"Cory!" she yelled flinging open his door. He and Shawn stood in his place and frowned at her.  

"This is your guy's fault," she pointed at them angrily and stomped into the room.

"What ?" they both said.

"Jack and I broke up." Both guys had equally shocked looks on thier faces.

"Why?" Cory asked taking a step towards her.

"Because I was stupid and listened to you, and then Jack got mad, then I got mad, then...-sob-...we broke up!" with that Kerri flung herself on the little couch and cried. Shawn and Cory looked at each other with scared-shoked looks.

"It'll be okay, Ker," Cory told her sitting on the edge of the couch and patting her back. Kerri sat up and swatted him a few times and he jumped up. "Oww!"

"Don't even!" she demanded putting on her nagry face and pointing at him. " And you!" she stood and pointed to Shawn. " Got to your girlfriend's right now and talk to her!"

"Well-," Shawn began.

"Du-hu-hu, go!" Kerri said frocefully pointing at the door. Shawn went to leave and Cory said to him:

"Rememeber what I said. Hu-rrr," he made a he-man face.

"Hu-rrr," Shawn repeated the same doppy look on his face. Then he left.

Cory turned to Kerri and gave her his doppy, wining smile. She rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch.

"Where's Topanga when I need her?" she muttured to herself.

"Here's what you need to do,"  Cory told her sitting down beside her. "Whatever you did, apologize. Jack's a reasonable guy. He'll forgive you."

"No ,Cory. We both decided this,-and what makes you think _I did something?"_

"Uh- nothing," he said looking nervous. "And neither one of you could've wanted this," he said a bit to himself. "Just-"

"Cory, it's done," kerri told him.

"No see you-"

"Cory." Kerri looked at him seriously. Cory sighed and looked down.

"I can't fix it can I?"

"No, somethings have to happen. Except that." Cory looked at her then shrugged a little, looking disappointed. Then he hugged her to him and she hugged back.

"So you both decided this?"

"Yeah."

"I just wanted you to be happy," he told her looking down at her.

"I am, I mean I will be. This thing with Jack just wasn't working." she told him. He nodded and then he stood up.

"We should go, Angela's leaving soon." Kerri thought a moment then nodded.

"Kay, but I have to do something first. You go ahead."

"You sure?" Cory asked curiosly.

"Yeah," kerri nodded. "Besides Shawn might need a shoulder to cry on." Cory nodded as he and Kerri headed out of the apartment. Kerri could tell Cory was curios on what she was going to do but she didn't want to tell him. He couldn't keep good secrets, and Kerri needed to make peace with Angela without her finding out.

                        *                                  *                                  *

Kerri entered the studnet union just as Eric was saying his goodbye's to Angela.

"Now there are only five hundred of these so don't be givi'n 'em to any hary chicks, kay?" He said to which Angela corcked am eyebrwo at him.

"I'll do my best."

"Thanks Ang. You were always my favorite," he told her all sentamental.

"Really?" she asked touched.

"I unno," he said shaking his head and moving away. Angela shook her head a little bemused. She headed over to Cory who was sitting on the arm of the couch. But Kerri stopped her halfway.

"Angela, can we talk a sec?"

"Sure."

"Look I'm sorry for what I did the other day about Shawn. I kinda let some one stupid talk me into it," they both looked to Cory who gave them an inosent smile and looked away. Kerri shrugged with about the same kinda smile.

"It's okay Kerri. I was just under a lot of preasure allready."

"Yeah but anyway," Kerri pulled from behind her back a flat backage wrapped in gold foil, with a rainbow holligramy type bow on it form behind her back. "I have a peace offering."

Angela gave her a "you shouldn't have look" and carefully opened the delicate wrapping. Pulling out a book she looked at it and laughed a little.

"_European Languages and Customs for Dummies," she read. "Thanks. Boy you're a real sucker for that irony stuff, huh?"_

"Ye-ah," Kerri said with a smile. They both kinda stred at each other a moment then shook hands, and tried not to laugh.

"What the hell!?," Kerri said and pulled Angel into a hug. They both laughed a little and headed over to the guys.

"Now?" Cory demanded. "You two choose now to become friends?"

"Well ya know never one to follow the rules," she said sitting on the couch beside him. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Thanks, me too," Angela told her. Eric plopped down beside Kerri.

"Are you really going to miss her?" he asked Kerri.

"Not even one little bit," she said nodding. They both looked to Jack when they heard him sob aloud.

"Jacks poor!" he wailed as Rachel tried to comfort him looking like she was trying not to laugh.

"Did you really break up with him?" she asked Kerri.

"No, we both deciede-"

"Oh yeah right!" Jack said interupting her. "You dumped me! Broke my heart," he said to Rachel and leaning at her chest. Kerri shook her head and held her hands up in an "I give" gesture.

"Where is she!" Topanga cried as she burst into the student union. "Where is she?"Topanga spotted her and went over to say there goodbyes.

"Hey Jack," Erica said to his buddy. "I'm going to work in Kerri's store. Hehehe. I'm going to be her business partner."

"No you're not," Kerri told him. Eric glared at her.

"We still have osmethings to discuss," he pouted.

"By everybody!" Angela called to her frineds. Kerri walked over to Cory, and they watched Shawn look out the window at Angela.

"Goodbye," he murmured. He turned back to them, sadly.

"Now don't go spin out of control," Cory told him.

"So." Topanga turned to Cory. "I got the job at Brown Elliot, honey." She said with a smile. "I have to go to New York University, but after that they want me to work in their firm for them..." Then, Topanga decided to drop the bombshell. "We have to move to New York."

" Wha..," he looked to Shawn.

"Now don't spin out of control," Shawn warned.

"You got the job?" Kerri squealed and ran to hug her best friend. Cory began to twich and he looked back and forth between his friends. 

"Why did," he spun to look at Topanga, then Shawn. "Why is this the first I've heard of this?..." he grabbed Kerri by the shoulders. "Why didn'...._ No body told Cory!" He shook Kerri and her head bobbed back and forth. Shawn and Topanga shared a look._

"Everybody has to tell Cory!" He grabbed Topanga's and Shawn's wrists and at the angle he was pulled Kerri down on the floor as he fell to his knees.

**"No!" he howled. "Why doesn't anyone tell Cory these things? Why, why ****why?!!!"**

                        To Be Continued...


End file.
